Prologue/Captured by Intendant Kira
(Bajoran sector, edge of the Bajoran wormhole) Deep Space 9 is sitting at the edge of the wormhole as cargo ships come and go from the station along with Federation, Klingon, Romulan and Cardassian vessels that are on the frontlines of the war with the alternate mirror universe. Admiral's log stardate 6891.2, with the Cardassians on our side we are keeping the Terran fleet at bay, all is quiet on the station and no sign of Terran ships, the war has been going on for a year now this war is different from the another wars I fought in. (Plaza, Quark's bar) Typhuss is drinking an ale thinking about how many of his crew he lost in the first few months of the war, when Admiral Martin walks up to him. Hey what's up John says as he sits down next to him and orders an ale as well. Typhuss looks at him. Nothing, just relaxing says Typhuss as he looks at John. He hands Typhuss a padd. I've been at Starfleet Headquarters for the past few days I was only able to sneak out of Starfleet Headquarters for awhile when Kadan handed me this padd from Admiral Picard that talks about the station command area John says as he hands Typhuss the padd. Typhuss looks at it and reads it. What about it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Guess who they want to take command of this station you're looking at him John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is surprised by that a bit and happy. What about Ro, you are just going to take her command away from her, she's been doing a great job as CO of Deep Space 9 for 6 years, she's not going to be happy about this, has Ro not been doing a good job here as CO says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him and shrugs his shoulders. I don't know but she has been doing a great job but Nechayev and Cain believe that after her incarnation and then betrayal when the Maquis was still around they don't want her to go AWOL again John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the power goes out. What the hell John says as he turns on his SIMs beacon on his wrist and looks around the Plaza, as people are kinda panicking. Typhuss is confused about what happened. Kira to the Hub, we lost power down here, Ro respond says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Intendant Kira beams in and grabs Typhuss and beams away. Typhuss, Typhuss where did he go? John says as he's confused. Quark comes out of hiding. That woman that looks like the Vedek grabbed him and beamed away Quark says as he looks at Admiral Martin. John runs to the Hub. (Mirror universe, Cardassian warship ''Relkar) Typhuss is escorted violently into Intendant Kira's quarters as he looks around the room, he sees his mirror counterpart. Not again, what the hell is going on why am I here says Typhuss as he looks at mirror Typhuss. His mirror counterpart looks at him and explains. Well, I left the Galactic Commonwealth mirror Typhuss explains to his counterpart. After I helped you find a better life you joined the Alliance again says Typhuss as he looks at mirror Typhuss.